


[GgAD]父子丼啦！(PWP一發完)

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Childbirth, Father Grindelwald, Incest, Intersex Albus, Mommy Albus, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Son Gellert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 1899年阿不思懷了老蓋的崽，17年後又懷上了小蓋的崽。老蓋原本不知道阿不思可以生孩子。





	[GgAD]父子丼啦！(PWP一發完)

**Author's Note:**

> 文如其名，父子丼，3P，雙性鄧， ~~這設定都快成我的招牌了河河河~~  
>  末端有一點阿留斯X娜吉妮，不會很多  
> 有BDSM情節  
> 5491字，河河河河哈哈哈哈哈  
> 爽啦

　　鄧不利多教授近期請了長假，葛林戴華德接到消息後琢磨了一會，決定久違地去「拜訪」他的老情人。他用變形數變成一位二年級的史萊哲林——那股囂張跋扈的氣勢用在史萊哲林身上可一點都不奇怪——敲了敲變形術教師的辦公室大門。

　　無人回應，畫框裡的畫被人下了石化咒，宛如普通的麻瓜畫像。葛林戴華德輕而易舉撬開門鎖，卻在鎖上發現幾個在德姆蘭時慣用的反逃脫咒，他快步進入房內，變回原形的同時也震開了那扇緊閉的臥室門。

　　那畫面是何等香豔，葛林戴華德看得鼻翼撐大，一大股涼氣被灌入肺部。但下一瞬間他垂下眼簾，握住魔杖的手用力過度而竄出青筋，巨大殺意令鄧不利多渾身一顫，在迷濛下睜開雙眼。

　　「誰——膽敢對你做出這種事，阿不思？」

　　阿不思．鄧不利多，世人口中最火辣誘人的黑魔法防禦兼變形術教授，正被一條又一條狹長的白色絲帶緊緊捆住，兩腿大開倒臥在床上。那些絲帶堵住了他的嘴，繞過他的胸膛，雙手綑綁在後，雙腳則被勾住膝窩，往床柱方向高高吊起。

　　葛林戴華德沒想到曾經的愛人會長出一對女人的胸。與記憶中的平坦截然不同，那對乳房飽滿圓潤，被外力集中且擠壓變形。他看得出綁那條絲帶的人肯定用足了力，才讓絲帶呈現如此緊繃，但依然不敵兩粒紅果挺立奪目，撐起兩座小巧的雪白帳篷，並露出大片乳暈。

　　他的乳暈也變大了，葛林戴華德心想。他一邊走近，一邊沉著怒氣往下看去。

　　漂亮的陰穴也被覆上一層綢緞，在直束滴水的陰莖上纏繞幾圈後又繞回原處，尾端被塞在後庭。恥毛被精心修剪過，發騷飢渴的小穴吐露汁液，將自己打溼的白綢吃進一半，皺褶塞滿肉縫。

　　最讓葛林戴華德無法理解的是那巨大高聳的肚子，他不用想也知道那代表著什麼，空氣開始劈啪作響，鄧不利多看他的眼神也從睜眼時的疑惑轉為現今的恐懼。鄧不利多試圖逃離，他面部朝紅又呼吸急促——或許是那對胸乳的壓迫阻礙了他吸入氧氣——在囹圄中無謂掙扎。

　　他不知自己現在是多麼誘人，在葛林戴華德眼中又是如何下賤。

　　啊對，他們已經分手了，在十七年前的那個下午。鄧不利多當然有權去結交新歡，而不必像他一樣自以為為對方守身多年。

　　接骨木魔杖高高豎起，在新一波爆炸中向前鞭去。

　　鞭聲劃破空氣，魔咒形成的空氣鞭在鄧不利多腳掌心上甩下鮮紅的鞭痕。鄧不利多應聲尖叫，劇痛使他蜷起腳趾，無能逃離的軀體在大床上晃蕩，震掉了兩滴淚珠。

　　葛林戴華德不動聲色，他只是轉開了些視線，隨即便更發狠戾地鞭打鄧不利多的腳底板。

　　鄧不利多「落淚」的地方可不只有眼睛。他拉起鄧不利多通紅的腳趾，直接在諸多鞭痕上甩動魔杖，他甚至施了放大痛覺的魔咒，讓過往的戀人——如今的蕩婦——徹底體會被人背叛的滋味。

　　腳底板臃腫不堪，估計鄧不利多明日是無法好好走路了。正好，這位淫亂的教授早一步預先請好了假，「看看你，阿不思，十幾年過去你在人們面前塑造了聖人形象，私底下卻是越來越放蕩。」他放過了腳底，轉而往大腿內側鞭下一道紅痕，「還記得在高錐客時你怎麼對我說的嗎？你求我打你，把你打得越疼越好；說你是個壞透了的哥哥，沒盡到應盡的責任，就應該被人在肉體上狠狠懲罰——」

　　帶繭的指尖觸上圓肚，鄧不利多的驚叫伴隨嘶吼，卻喝止不了來人觸碰他的寶寶；葛林戴華德看不出那對眸子裡的所有含意，他只是扯了扯嘴角，用手扳開鄧不利多的右大腿，「就現在看來，你的確是該。」

　　赫然，他朝後揮出一道咒語，正不偏不倚打在迎他而來的惡咒上，紅光瞬間偏離原軌，在牆面與壁紙上留下斑駁焦痕。葛林戴華德沉下神色，與他年輕時如出一轍的男孩拿著枯枝魔杖對準著他，就像他十七年前曾經對準阿波佛那樣。

　　眼神，架式，無一不同。

　　葛林戴華德發出了嗤笑，「這是你用來安慰自己的方法嗎，阿爾？我們終歸都無法忘懷那年夏天，充滿著陽光與青春，然而結局卻是你背棄了我，」杖尖高舉，他望著與他一模一樣的異色雙瞳，「也可惜，我沒能讓你在當下就懷上了我的種。」

　　這是一場不甚公平的比試，少年的技法於他而言過於生嫩，不一會的功夫就被硬生生甩到牆上，金髮頭顱被撞出了巨響的扣擊聲。

　　少年試圖握緊魔杖，但被黑長靴先一步踢開，鄧不利多在後方哭啞了嗓子，惹得葛林戴華德心生煩躁。「你會什麼偏偏要回來。」少年的話讓他停下動作，葛林戴華德看不清金髮之下的表情，「真可笑不是嗎，你連我是誰都不知道，你不知道你對他——還有對我所造成的傷害有多巨大，你什麼都不曉得，就在外頭過你一人的爽日子！」

　　這下他看見了，少年那既猙獰又寫滿傷痛的臉，「最可笑的是，他居然執意不肯忘記你，甚至讓我這個兒子都成了你的替代品！你說這難道不可笑嗎——父親？」

 

　　葛林戴華德停頓了許久，若不是目前處境堪憂，蓋勒特會譏笑他是否被嚇到傻去了。

　　兩雙異瞳對視著，但葛林戴華德更像是想看透少年那隻藍眼，他俯下身在少年顴骨上劃出一道血痕，又隨即在自己掌心做出同樣行為。魔咒終了，他知道少年並沒有說謊。

　　他扔下幾個治癒咒，不發一語走到鄧不利多床邊。血痕消失了，腦震盪和全身疼痛也一併揮散，蓋勒特盯著他傳說中的父親在母親反彈下挖出吸滿口水的絲帶，足足有好幾條，是他離開前親手塞進去的。

　　「不解釋一下嗎，我親愛的？」

　　鄧不利多躲開他的手，擺明了不想和他對談。藍眼試圖繞過他觀看少年的情況，卻被葛林戴華德一手扳過臉頰，「不說話，莫不是剛才叫啞了吧。」鄧不利多咬住他鑽進嘴裡的拇指，舌尖很快嚐到一股腥甜。

　　葛林戴華德不怒反笑，他舉起另一手讓鄧不利多看清魔杖已被收進袖子裡，隨即往絲帶上立挺的脆弱乳尖奮力一擰。

　　「啊！！！」鄧不利多在疼痛下張大了嘴。

　　指尖有些濕潤，葛林戴華德猜這是鄧不利多正在溢奶，他緩慢而著力地擰轉著，似乎是打算把鄧不利多折磨到向他求饒，「你替我生了個兒子，而我卻到現在才知道？阿爾，你怎麼能剝奪我身為人父的權利。」

　　背後傳來些許窸窣聲，少年已然從牆角來到床尾，「你打算瞞我多久？一輩子？我等了你十幾年，也一直在向你伸手，然而我接獲你請假的消息前來查看，看見的卻是你蕩婦一樣大著肚子流著水被人綁在床上，而你肚子裡的還是我們倆兒子的孩子。」

　　他回過頭，對著兒子問道，「你母親替你取了什麼名字？」

　　少年聳聳肩，「我是個替代品，你說呢？」他摸過母親滑膩的大腿內側，在那道凸起的紅痕摩娑著。他不是很想阻止父親對母親的訓話，雖說他剛才還被葛林戴華德打到滿地找牙，但私心而言他確實認為母親該要遭受懲處。

　　「你不是替代品，蓋勒特！」

　　蓋勒特露出苦笑，「這話我還真不敢信。」杖尖在嫩膚上游移，枯枝魔杖可比接骨木魔杖尖得多，蓋勒特不得不壓下把鄧不利多刺出血來的衝動，儘管他過往不是沒有做過，「你讓巴蒂達曾姑婆和你立下不破誓，不讓她宣揚我的存在；把我送到德姆蘭，不讓我留在霍格華茲；我在外人面前不得保留你的姓氏，只能裝作是葛林戴華德家的私生子——」

　　而他也確實是個私生子。魔杖尖端被抵在鄧不利多陰部上，在被攪濕的綢緞中來回戳動，「我甚至不知道你和我做愛是因為愧疚、渴望著某人、還是單純需要一根能召喚自如的屌。」

　　他摸出陰蒂的位置，杖尖鑽進那粒充血的小豆子，母親越是掙扎他便越是賣力，白綢馬上被染上零星紅點。鄧不利多哭著叫他停下，肉感的身體在床上抽搐，葛林戴華德替他按住了鄧不利多，大手把那對乳房掐到嚴重凹陷，乳汁噴薄而出。

　　蓋勒特徹底興奮了，熱汗大滴大滴流下，呼吸也不如葛林戴華德那般平穩，他的陰莖在褲襠裡折磨難受，恨不得現在就讓淫蕩的肉穴咬緊它。

　　「求我，」他放下鄧不利多的腿，轉而掛在自己雙肩上，「求我，媽咪。我知道你也想要。」

　　褲襠撞在鄧不利多陰部上，其中的肉刃早是堅硬無比，蜜水大量滲出綢布，打濕了鄧不利多屁股下那一大塊床單。熟透的身體令人失去理智，蓋勒特在想是要把那條布緩慢抽出，在鄧不利多癢得受不了的穴口添加折磨，還是把布條整個塞進鄧不利多穴裡去，再用陰莖把綢段和他更早之前就塞好的東西搗鼓得更深。

　　葛林戴華德走來推開了他，就他的手用魔杖抵住鈴口。鄧不利多瘋狂搖頭，阻止未果，細微電流便從杖尖竄入孔洞，紫紅龜頭瞬間湧出更多前夜。

　　「不！！！」大腿不斷擦過兒子雙頰，鄧不利多在床上抽動著，在明眼人眼中他卻是愈來愈亢奮，「停下，拜託，我求你們……！」

　　葛林戴華德把愛人大腿架起，一掌打在大腿根部上，嫩肉被打得拍拍作響，喚起了鄧不利多得呻吟還泛起潮紅。

　　「你到後面去。」葛林戴華德對兒子說。

　　蓋勒特遲了一秒才領悟他的意思，從另一側爬上床架起鄧不利多。他解開母親雙手的綑綁，推壓腕上綁痕，鄧不利多發出痠疼的嘶聲，「勸你是不要做出無謂的反抗，壞孩子就是得接受懲處的，媽咪。」

　　葛林戴華德撥開陰唇上的面紗，蓋勒特順勢對他說了一句，「他陰道裡面有樣東西。」

　　中年人不置可否，三指直鑽燙熱的陰穴。鄧不利多在哭喊下把他咬得很緊，葛林戴華德抽出一根濕黏的細繩，艱難地向外拉。

　　「不要，蓋勒特……！」

　　淫水被一波波推出穴肉，葛林戴華德終於看到戀人「愛不釋手」的玩具——一顆長滿毛刺的橢圓硬球。想來這毛刺肯定刮得鄧不利多渾身刺癢難耐，難怪他每扯動一次陰穴定更加咬緊一分，死活不肯將其吐出。葛林戴華德勾了勾繩子，最終是靠蠻力一扯才把毛刺球從肉穴裡拔出。

　　啵的一聲，毛刺球上裹滿了鄧不利多的黏液，有幾滴還濺到葛林戴華德臉上。

　　鄧不利多的浪叫被兒子吻進嘴裡，蓋勒特已經解下褲鏈，發紅的陰莖在母親屁股上摩擦。

　　急躁，葛林戴華德看著兒子心想。但當面對的是鄧不利多這等尤物，他又覺得不急躁才有愧為人。他將自己的碩大釋放，由下至上擠出前液，讓鄧不利多看清這些年來的龐大所失。

　　毛刺球被刮過鄧不利多整個跨部，它被塞進兩片飽滿的臀瓣之間，葛林戴華德像清洗大釜那樣用力「洗刷」愛人的胯下。他不放過鄧不利多任何一處敏感，在睪丸乃至整隻陰莖都充分擦拭，在愛人失禁同時又反覆輾磨他的鈴口。

　　鄧不利多被刺激到魂不守舍，他開始急切想把兒子的陰莖塞進體內，蓋勒特拍開他不受控的手，命他去揉弄自己的乳房。

　　杖尖抵進後穴，瞬間噴入一股黏稠，蓋勒特漫無章法地用手隨意翻攪幾下，捏開鄧不利多肉感的豐臀，將自己整根沒入。

　　眼見兒子已經迫不及待享樂，葛林戴華德也不好再堅持什麼，他把毛刺球塞回鄧不利多體內，但並沒有埋得很深；龜頭被彈嫩陰脣包覆著，下一秒便直搗深淵，倒刺根根勾在鄧不利多內壁，直到埋沒在最深處痛癢感也不見消失，中年教師仰長了脖頸，喉嚨直發出勾人呻吟。

　　他們共讓鄧不利多射了四次，第四次時射出的已經不是精液，而是稀薄的透明液體還有尿液。交媾到一半時蓋勒特將陰莖整根滑出，他一手伸進了鄧不利多的雙乳深溝，揉住乳房根部掐出奶水，一邊叫葛林戴華德緩一緩，把肉棒挪到已被操開的雌穴。

　　「不行，蓋勒特，那太大了……」

　　「你都快生下我的寶寶了，孩子可是比兩隻屌加起來還要粗大呢。」他親親鄧不利多的額角。

　　一場性事過去，鄧不利多被操得渾身通紅濕漉，乳頭早在不知何時鑽開絲帶，在晃蕩中搖擺，奶汁源源不絕沾透了整個胸膛，散發甜香；他陰莖還硬著，但想當然是射不出任何東西了；陰蒂不再流血，然而當鄧不利多暈過去後，蓋勒特與葛林戴華德在討論是否幫他穿環。

　　那便是鄧不利多醒來後看見的東西：他的花核被穿了一個金屬圓環，還被綁了一條繩子。蓋勒特和葛林戴華德可以靠牽動繩子來牽動他，否則陰蒂就得體會被撕裂般的痛感。

　　他沒有求葛林戴華德為他留下，鄧不利多知道他們終究得分道揚鑣，但舊情人答應會待到他產後身體復原，並為孩子該被帶到諾曼加還是留在霍格華茲一事和蓋勒特吵了好大一架。

　　他們在同一張床上入眠，幾個晚上鄧不利多陸陸續續把這些年的往事分享給葛林戴華德，包括亞蕊安娜並沒有死，只是陷入無盡的深眠。葛林戴華德抱緊了他，鄧不利多無比希望這一時刻不要結束。

　　鄧不利多同意讓蓋勒特休學，鑑於幾周前就已經是蓋勒特假扮他的樣子替他代課，長子的實力他有目共睹。蓋勒特留下孩子的把柄又多了一個，卻被葛林戴華德一句「要錢沒錢要能力沒能力，這樣是要怎麼養小孩」堵住了嘴，隨後鄧不利多獻出一個吻讓他也閉嘴了。

　　幾天後他們迎來了破水，父子倆有志一同地幫鄧不利多催生，為鄧不利多蒼白的臉色發慌。數個小時過去，滿身血腥又黏膩滑溜的小崽子終於衝破陰道，在眾人嘆息下發出第一道哭響。

　　「阿留斯當然得留在我身邊。」蓋勒特說。

　　他們邊洗著嬰兒邊為這件事爭執不休。鄧不利多迷迷糊糊睡了過去，床單與被褥紛紛呈現一片腥紅。

 

　　葛林戴華德回去拚搏他的大事業了，他與蓋勒特達成協議，讓孩子輪流在兩個（或三個，巴蒂達曾寫咆哮信逼問他為何不讓她這個老人家看看孩子）地方待上一段時間。但總歸只要一偷閒，他總是會找各種理由去見戀人與孩子，順便和戀人交歡。

　　某次他才返回諾曼加沒多久就被鄧不利多一封信給召了回去，因為他心愛的阿不思又懷孕了。

　　直到亞蕊安娜被喚醒、各國魔法部與聖徒簽訂和平協議為止，鄧不利多與葛林戴華德、或與他的長子蓋勒特共生了好幾個不同年齡層的孩子。他們在私下舉辦了家庭式婚禮，只邀請了巴蒂達女士、亞蕊安娜和不情不願來參加的阿波佛，蓋勒特和葛林戴華德大半時間都在互瞪對方，最小的兩名孩子則是當日最佳花童。

　　阿留斯日後寫信給他的女朋友，說他的出生改變了整個世界的歷史。收到信的娜吉妮不置可否，開啟對外窗朝對面喊道，「距離這麼近幹嘛還要用寫信的？」

　　阿留斯張開手讓她跳過來，在花朵芬芳與陽光滋味下將她擁抱在懷。

　　他的父母們又去度不知是第幾次的蜜月，這幾天下來誰也不在家。

　　他吻了吻女孩，心想這幾天定要讓娜吉妮答應成為他的未婚妻。

　　但當然，這都是些後話了。


End file.
